Exhibitionist
by Vanidades
Summary: One Shot! Mako has the weird and bad habit of wearing some kind of garment while the act of sex... Now Korra must break him out of it. But just how? MaKorra smut! Lemon and fluffy. Read and Review! Based on a personal experience.


This is a little idea that just made it through my head tonight as I remembered my fiancee's terrible and old habit. Thought I might use it to bring a bit of humor between these two, since I can picture him being as much of a control freak as Mako is.

Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**:_ I own them, yes, only in dreams._

* * *

The door was slammed closed with the same haste and force as it had been opened. The two bodies made into the room as light peered through the blinds.

Korra's hand worked quickly on her night gown, trying to take it off with some sort of desperation and fighting the urge of having to break her kiss with Mako.

She pushed him into a chair, his boxers already lowered to his knees as she placed one leg to each of his sides and lowered herself, easing him into her.

Mako let out a dry groan as she grinded towards him. He ran his ran to cup her butt cheeks as he held her in place and she continued to move her hips, back and forth, back and forth, her back arching as one of her arms held to the back of the chair and the other one slipped between them as she rubbed a finger against the wetness that was being harbored between her legs.

She let out a loud moan, calling out his name, like he had always liked, bringing a smirk into his mouth as he thrusted his hips up, going deeper into her as she yelped and let out a soft laugh.

She moved her head closer to his and kissed him, her tongue teasing at his lips, as he leaned forward to capture it with his lips. She smiled as their kiss deepened and so this his cock in her.

Her hand was still there, rubbing against her clitoris as she could feel the heat emanating from it, her back arched once more, "Smack it," She said between her teeth and half closed eyes as she could see Mako quirk a questioning eyebrow at her, "Just do it." She finished and he obeyed, bringing his hand to meet the tight skin of her ass cheek and she just moaned loud as she grinded harder against his cock. "Harder." She ordered, this time a heavy blow made her scream and finish with a laugh. "Again." She muttered as the action was repeated, but this time it was followed by a thrust. "Just like that."

Mako moved his free hand to her back, pulling her chest closer to him, his face right between her breasts as he moved his head to capture one of her nipples into his mouth, nibbling on the tender skin as he resumed with his attack on her ass and his thrusting into her.

Korra stopped stroking herself as her hands made it to his head and entangled in the mass of black hair, her movements becoming harsh and raw against his erection.

He knew this was it.

Mako smiled as he thrusted into her once more and he felt the convulsion on her legs, the tightness wrapping his cock and the lock she held on his head gave it away. He smacked her once more and this time he held her hips, bringing her down to him with force as she screamed, her eyes widened and then the release followed. He had showed her well.

At this point they were heaving, he rested his head against her shoulder as she just tried to catch a breath.

He felt her lips press against his temple and he groaned, he knew what this meant, it was her nice way of saying 'Sorry, but I'm getting off you now,' and there was nothing he hated more than to feel her warmth leave him.

She got up and leaned over, kissing him on the lips as she moved to the bathroom, leaving him by himself in the middle of the room.

Mako got up and pulled the boxers up, moving to the sink and washing his hands as she opened the door to the bathroom, she stood there, completely naked and careless as he smiled at her reflection in the mirror, that was now moving behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and planting a small kiss on his shoulder blade before moving away to crawl into bed, leaving the covers just around her feet.

"Exhibitionist." He said as he dried his hands on a small towel.

"I should get a boyfriend that's as much of it as I am." She said as she stretched herself in her corner of his bed.

"Well, go find one. I don't see anyone stopping you from doing so." He said with a smile as he crawled into bed next to her. "I must say, though... I feel bad for whoever it is."

She smiled and moved closer to him, kissing his shoulder, "Whatever, City Boy." Korra said as she moved her fingers to the hem of his boxers.

"No." He said as she pouted.

Mako had the awful habit of keeping some kind of clothes on whenever they had sex. They had been dating for about a year now, and even though she thought that he would be more self-conscious about his scars it was something about wearing damn clothes to everything what pissed her off.

She rolled to the other side of bed, she was going to have to break him in... but how?

He kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her, whispering good night and just like that they were both asleep now.

Today she lied on top of him, fully naked, his eyes on her as she didn't move, his erection waiting for that familiar warmth of her pussy to start getting him off.

She crossed her arms across her chest as he cocked his head to one side, cute, she had to give him, but it wasn't going to work. Not today.

"Alright, what's wrong?" He asked as he propped himself onto his elbows.

"It's not fair." She said as he quirked an eyebrow at her statement, "It's not fair, Mako!"

"What isn't?"

"The fact that I have to get butt naked for you and you can't take your damn boxers off... and when you do, you keep your socks on! For Spirits sake, Mako!" She said as she emphasized on the last four words of her sentence.

Mako just rolled his eyes, "Korra, not this again." He sighed.

"Yes, this again. I have decided I won't have sex with you until you get undressed." She said as she got off him only to find his hands wrapping around her wrists.

He reluctantly let her go as one of his hands traveled to the bridge of his nose, rubbing it as if it would rub the tension he felt on his groin away. "I'm not too comfortable-"

"Then learn how to be." She cut him off.

"Korra, it's not-"

"I know it's not. It's awkward... you're telling me... Me, the queen of self consciousness, I know it's now comfortable, but if you-" She stopped herself as she looked down, fiddling with her fingers.

Mako quirked an eyebrow again as he saw the light pink that blessed her cheeks, as if motioning her to go on and finish her statement. She shook her head. "If I what?" He asked as he motioned once again with a suggestive and expressive eyebrow.

"If you're thinking about spending the rest of your life with me you're going to have to get over it." She spat the words as fast as she could, the shock on his face evident as she lowered her gaze once more.

He knew this wasn't easy for her, either... yet she was doing it. Korra, who has never been patient, who is nothing but stubborn and rude, she was giving it a try, being more expressive even though he could tell that this was as frustrating for her as it is for him to pose naked in front of anyone... even her, who he'd been dating for a year.

He smiled, coming into realization. If she was doing this for him, the least he could do was to please her on this one request, which wasn't really much.

"Fuck..." He muttered as he got up and removed his boxers, and that was all it took for her face to light up once again.

She smiled as she jumped and kissed him, "Thanks." She whispered against the lips of her blushing and flustered lover.

"Is it too late for you to go looking for a boyfriend that's as much as an exhibitionist as your are?" He asked as she giggled and locked her arms around his neck, bringing him down to bed with her and kissing him.

"I can still try to find one if you'd like me to," She said with a smile.

"As if..." He whispered against her lips. "I'd feel bad for the guy." He smiled and kissed her once more.

That night they didn't have sex, they just lied naked in bed, arms and legs entangled as the moon peeked through blinds, eavesdropping on the lovestruck duo.

* * *

It's fun to incorporate little experiences into these fics. It's fun remembering and playing along with the memories.

Reviews are appreciated! PM a prompt, and if good I shall write a little one shot.


End file.
